1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat sink for cooling an electronic device which may include a substrate such as a printed circuit board, and a heat generating component such as a semiconductor package mounted to the substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to such a heat sink which is mounted over such a heat generating component.
2). Discussion of Related Art
An electronic device which is located within a computer may, for example, include a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package mounted to the printed circuit board. The semiconductor package may include a semidconductor die. The semiconductor die may, for example be a processor which generates a substantial amount of heat when operated. Various systems may be used for cooling such a semiconductor package.
For example, a heat sink may be mounted over the semiconductor package. The typical heat sink includes a thermally conductive plate located at the semiconductor package, and a plurality of fins located on the thermally conductive plate on a side thereof opposing the semiconductor package. For optimum heat transfer characteristics of such a heat sink, the fins are usually located as dose as possible to the semiconductor package. The overall volume in which the fins can be located is thereby limited which, in turn, limits the number of fins that can be used and therefore the amount of heat that can be transferred.